Fragment push protocols are usually used to deliver content fragments over the Internet. However, fragment push protocols may be susceptible to fault conditions and may require a significant setup time. The fragments may be encoded using erasure codes. Basic principles and details relating to erasure codes and rateless codes may be found, for example, in the publication “Digital Fountains: A Survey and Look Forward” by Michael Mitzenmacher, Harvard University; and in publications by Michael G. Luby and Digital Fountain Inc.